Pistolrunun
Pistolrunun NE Small City (north) Corruption +1; Crime +1; Economy +4; Law +2; Lore +1; Society +2 Qualities cultured, prosperous, restrictive, slaver's haven Danger 5 Government overlord Population 6,000 people (3,500 goblins, 1,500 hobgoblins, 1,000 humans) Notable NPCs Torunun Bejabbers, the Goblin Gunnermage NE advanced male goblin gunslinger (pistolero archetype) 7/sorcerer (destined bloodline) 6 Elite Guard and Slave Runner Ziarumne Flailsoul LE female hobgoblin cavalier (order of the whip) 6 Iamoor and Iazuur, the Performing Prisoners NG male and female human bard 4 The Glutton CE advanced otyugh Marketplace Base Value 5,200 gp; Purchase Limit 37,500 gp; Spellcasting 6th Minor Items 4d4; Medium Items 3d4; Major Items 1d6 A relatively recent settlement, Pistolrunun, once called Darwish's Standpoint, was once a trading city between Stahlund and the Darwish Empire, with a little bit of issues from a nearby but pathetic tribe of goblins lead by a blind, rambling hobgoblin-they were a headache, but not a true threat. That all changed a decade ago, when the city was invaded and taken over within hours by the tribe-now with both goblins and hobgoblins, and all in unified teamwork. At first, no one could tell what had cause the once degenerate tribe to be so advanced, but that answer came with their leader-'Torunun Bejabbers', a cocky and egomaniac of a goblin, wielding a pistol-a true rarity in the north-but also being a unique variety of eldritch knight nicknamed "gunnermages" for being able to control the arts of the arcane and the black powder at the same time. The humans were quickly enslaved, and preparations were made to make the city nearly impossible for non-goblinoids to enter-from bombing the outskirts until there was a 50 foot deep moat circling the city, to building walls coated in giant thorny vines that will attack anything that was not a goblinoid. Now the city is a major human slave factory in the Northern areas-despite their hatred for non-goblinoids, they do sell off some of these slaves for materials. The hobgoblin who oversees all slaves be traded and that their materials return safely-'Ziarumne Flailsoul'-is also one of the dozen wives of Torunun (although this is something she despises, as she believes the goblin is nothing but a coward who hides behinds bullets and spells) and the head of the city's guards (which she holds as her greatest achievement in her life). She can be somewhat maniacal, and will not be above abusing a slave to beyond death if she feels like doing so-despite Torunun's objections. There are various areas to where both goblin and hobgoblin babies are reared (using the parenting techniques of hobgoblins-Torunun thinks that the goblin way of baby raising has more risk than reward), as well as various training areas for the children and young adults. Oddly, they are given a choice of what path to take in taking part of the city-whether it would be a part of the city's guard or slave observation, or the "calmer" options that still benefit the city (resource counting, baby rearing, nursing, livestock caring, etc)-the city also has its fair share of livestock, from chickens and pheasants (for eggs and food), aurochs (for labor, milk and meat), and-most especially-yzobu (mainly used as mounts by hobgoblins) and Darwish Raptors (the favored mounts of the goblins). Of course, nothing has made the settlement more economically successful than the slavery-Torunun himself keeps some slaves as his own form of personal entertainment (when his own wives want nothing to do with him). However, sometimes they are resistant-if they are, they are usually thrown to be eaten by The Glutton-an otyugh with unusual cruelty in its very soul, loving the shrieks of its meals more than their taste. Torunun's most recent favored slaves are the twins Iamoor and Iazuur, who have so far wooed the goblin with their talents of song and dance. However, they are nervous of the day that they are thrown in to be the Glutton's next meal. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Small city Category:North Category:Made by KoolKobold